


Смущен и возбужден

by eugenias, Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Slash, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация на тему "Ночевка в одной кровати"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смущен и возбужден

Тонкий лик луны проникал в комнату, падая на крайнюю от окна подушку. От этого ткань наволочки казалась ярко-жёлтой вместо обычного лимонного цвета, а лёгкие светло-серые полоски полностью терялись в холодном свете. Со стены, напротив которой стояла кровать, прямо ему в глаза с детского рисунка смотрела тётя Нат. Тони тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого рисованного преследования, но ничего не получалось. 

Тони думал, много думал обо всем сразу, лишь бы не смотреть на странные рисунки, украшающие стену. Старку было о чём подумать. Не каждый день создаешь робота, который хочет, а главное может, устроить геноцид. 

Когда Лора сказала, что кроватей на всех не хватит, Тони, как ему казалось - в шутку, «забил» себе в пару Кэпа, тут же получив гневный взгляд. 

_«Тони, нет», — пронеслось где-то в голове голосом всемогущей Пеппер._

Когда выяснилось, что Лора не шутила, Старк готов был бежать вслед за Тором, да только не знал, куда тот делся. И вот тогда он подумал, что иногда стоит держать язык за зубами. 

Пока Стив намывался остатками горячей воды, Тони морально готовился к сложной миссии, включающей в себя темноту, кровать и мокрого Стива Роджерса в одних трусах рядом: глубоко дышал и считал овечек, надеясь уснуть до того, как Кэп вернется.

— Чёртов Бартон, — буркнул Тони, переворачиваясь, ложась на правый бок. 

— Что? — Старк опешил, увидев перед собой Роджерса, вытиравшегося полотенцем. 

— Из-за этой луны всё жёлтое, — сказал Тони. Он ведь не собирался снова повторять слова, оскорбляющие бытие Капитана своим существованием? — Даже ты, — он посмотрел на Стива, прищурившись. — Ты - жёлтый. 

Роджерс, привыкший к фирменному способу общения Тони Старка, в ответ лишь фыркнул, занимая свободное место на кровати. 

Как оказалось, запасов одеял в этом доме тоже не было. Стив, с тоской залезая под общее одеяло, улегся на левый бок, лицом к окну, спиной к Тони, перетаскивая часть плотной ткани на себя. Между ними осталось небольшое расстояние, одеяло натянулось, образуя отличный проход для холодного воздуха. 

Старк закрыл глаза в надежде заснуть уже наконец, но, кажется, все в этом доме были против. Он слышал, как галдели дети, как Бартон разговаривал с женой, а потом к ним присоединилась Наташа. За окном шумел ветер, громко свистел, ещё больше отвлекая от сна. 

— Чёртов Бартон, — буркнул Старк, утыкаясь в подушку.

Где-то слева заворочался Стив, напоминая Старку, что он здесь не один. 

Не каждый день спишь в одной кровати с Капитаном Америкой. И Тони бы написал об этом Пеппер, если бы мог. 

_«Тони, нет!», — ответила бы ему Пеппер. Он бы прочитал это её голосом с ноткой упрека._

После этой мысли сон улетучился окончательно. Ну потому что не каждый день спишь со Стивом Роджерсом, от одного взгляда на которого мысли располагаются в настолько хаотичном порядке, что собственное имя в них не найдешь. Те самые мысли сейчас сливались в одну большую — «лишь бы не встал».

Мысль быстро стала ключевой, вклинивалась в сознание и была ещё одной причиной плохого сна. 

— Чёртов Бартон, — протянул Тони, чувствуя как волна холодного воздуха пробежала по спине. Он поморщился, пытаясь закутаться в общее одеяло, да не вышло. 

— Ты не мог бы перестать мямлить? — вдруг раздался грозный голос Кэпа. Тони испугался, вздрогнув, когда Стив приподнялся на кровати. — Я хочу выспаться! 

— Да, Кэп, я тоже был бы не прочь выспаться, — проворчал Старк, — но, увы, разучился спать с кем-то и при этом молчать. 

— Ничего, потерпишь, — сказал Роджерс и лег обратно. 

Тони закатил глаза. И пусть Роджерс этого не видел, сам факт его успокаивал. Поворочавшись, Кэп вновь натянул одеяло, и холод продолжил свое путешествие по Старковой спине. Было неприятно, мурашки поползли по коже. Это раздражало. 

От Стива чувствовалось тепло. Он словно вырабатывал энергию, которая могла бы согреть всю планету. Тони лежал, смотрел на белую дверь в холодном свете и думал. Постепенно холод ушёл, потому что все тепло Роджерса заполонило пространство под одеялом. И Старк уснул бы, если бы не одна навязчивая мысль.

 _«Тони, нет!», — вновь повторила Пеппер в его голове. Но кровать теперь казалась слишком узкой, мысли не улетучивались, а полуголый Кэп всё ещё лежал с ним в одной кровати, а он всё ещё Тони Старк. И всё ещё не верил, что это реальность._

— Старк, или ты заткнешься уже, — недовольно возмутился Стив, — или я сам тебя заткну. 

Стив зачем-то опять приподнялся на кровати, осмотрел невозмутимого Тони.

— Я ничего не говорил! — в свою защиту сказал Тони, стараясь не повышать голос. 

— Зато твои мыслительные процессы летают по всей комнате! — со всей строгостью выдал Стив и лег на спину, уперевшись плечом в спину Тони. Теперь рисованная тётя Нат смотрела на него.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? 

— Весь мир знает, о чём думает Тони Старк. 

— Ну уж если старички слышат мои мысли, мне действительно нужно мыслить потише. 

— Заодно прекрати уже мямлить себе под нос:«Тони, нет!». 

— Только после того, как ты скажешь: «Тони, да!», — Старк попытался изобразить, как _«Тони, да!»_ звучало бы, если бы Стив произнес это. — «Тони, да!», — снова повторяет он, мнимо простанывая долгое «да». 

— Прекрати, — Стив закатил глаза. Тони готов поклясться, что невозмутимый Капитан покраснел. 

— Ты думаешь, я просто так что ли тебя выбирал? — спросил Тони, повернувшись к Роджерсу, чтобы убедиться в своем домысле. — Не каждый же день спишь с Капитаном Америкой. 

— Эта твоя мысль тоже летала по комнате. Каждый раз после «Тони, нет». 

— У меня такое в первый раз, Роджерс, и я впечатлён этим фактом.

— Впечатляйся молча, потому что я хочу выспаться. 

— Тони, да! — флиртуя, в очередной раз произнес Старк. — Просто скажи это. 

— Может тебе еще колыбельную спеть? 

— Спой, — бодро подхватил Тони, — иногда это помогало. Джарвис включал мне…

— Не нужно рассказывать мне, что ты смотрел. Я помню тот неловкий вечер, когда я к тебе зашёл, — Роджерс прикрыл глаза. — И, Тони, нет, я не буду петь тебе такие колыбельные! 

— Тони, да! 

— Тони, нет!

— Ну и ладно, — Старк перевернулся на левый бок, подпирая голову рукой. — Тогда просто отдай мне одеяло. И мы будем мирно спать. 

— С чего бы вдруг? — удивления в голосе Роджерса было море, что невероятно бесило Тони. — Почему я должен отдать тебе одеяло? 

— Холодно. Я замерз. А от тебя жар как от печки.

— Но я не могу спать без одеяла, — возмущаясь, прокомментировал Стив. Он лежал на спине и рассматривал детские рисунки, — просто не засну. Привычка. 

— Я тоже не могу. А если закрыть окно, то будет настолько душно, что я задохнусь и тебе придется избавляться от трупа. 

— Тогда спи так, — высказал Стив, отворачиваясь от Старка. — Других предложений у меня нет. 

Роджерс укутался в положенную ему половину одеяла и попытался заснуть. Тони проделал тоже самое, снова поворачиваясь спиной к спине Кэпа. Волна холода вновь пробежалась по позвоночнику и шее. Он поправил подушку, начал ворочаться, пытаясь укрыться той частью одеяла, что осталась ему, не отморозив при этом гениальную задницу. Все было бесполезно. Ни одно из его действий не помогало согреться и уснуть. Раз за разом Тони поправлял подушку и ворочался.

— Все, хватит, — рявкнул Стив, и тут же снизил громкость, когда Тони шикнул ему в ответ. — Я знаю, как решить твою проблему. 

— Чего? — протянул Тони, давая понять, что Стив ничего сделать не сможет. 

— Двигайся, — озвучил свое решение Кэп. — Двигайся ближе, достал копаться! Я всё ещё хочу выспаться. 

— Ты уверен?

— Да. 

Тони, прихватив свою подушку, положил её рядом со Стивом, а затем пододвинулся сам. Эти широкие плечи, на которые открывался такой прекрасный вид, хотелось обнять, прижаться к ним и, почувствовав приятное тепло, Тони захотелось уснуть, используя их вместо подушки. Старк пытался найти применения рукам, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть Роджерса внезапными обнимашками. Левая рука скользнула под подушку, правую пришлось просто держать рядом с собой, в надежде что это принесет меньший ущерб для Стива. 

— Да что за… — ругнулся Роджерс, двигаясь ближе к Старку. — Серьезно, Тони, ты бы ещё на пол скатился. 

Взяв правую руку Тони, Стив положил её себе на талию и двинулся ещё ближе. Старк, поматерившись, расслабил руку. «Тони, нет!», — вновь пронеслось по комнате. 

Голоса за дверью стихли и больше не отвлекали. Стало теплее, но спать по-прежнему не хотелось. Тот, кто мешал спокойному засыпанию, лежал рядом, заставлял обнимать его за талию. «Лишь бы не встал», — подумал Тони, а следом: — «О, нет». 

— Старк? — недовольно промычал Роджерс. Тони закрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит, но Стив даже не попытался повернуться. — Старк, это то, о чём я думаю?

— Не знаю я, о чём ты думаешь, — Тони, согнувшись как только мог, старался отодвинуть предмет обсуждения от Стива. — И нет, мы не будем об этом говорить. 

— Ну уж нет, — Стив произнес это с явно выраженным сарказмом. — После того, как это упиралось мне в копчик, ты просто так не отделаешься. 

— Прости, — неловко улыбнулся Тони. 

— Давно… не было?

— Чья бы корова мычала. 

— Старк, в твоем положении я бы не рискнул острить. 

— Всё, Стив, посмеялись-забыли. Давай спать, умоляю.

— Да ладно, я понимаю, — с усмешкой сказал Стив. — Ты переутомился, а тут свежий воздух, новые места и всё такое, да? 

— Да, всё именно поэтому. Я всегда возбуждаюсь на свежем воздухе при мысли о том, как было бы круто иметь собственное ранчо. А теперь давай спать, прошу. 

— Знаешь, такое случается иногда во время боя, — Роджерс полностью перевернулся на правый бок. — Я сам видел, как один парень... Француз, кажется. В общем, стрелок. И в бою, когда удавалось хорошо пострелять, поубивать фашистов так сказать, у него вставал. Так что успокойся, обычное дело.

— Обычное дело, да, — прошипел Старк, — спасибо, Стив. 

— Но Клинту я, наверное, расскажу. И Наташе, может быть.

— Стив!

— И Фьюри, думаю, тоже можно.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — проскулил Тони, покраснев, как подросток, которого застукали за просмотром журналов для взрослых. — Не рассказывай! Не обрекай меня на муки! 

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Стив, — Фьюри обойдется. 

— О боже. Просто давай спать, прошу. 

Тони закрыл глаза, не дожидаясь ответа. Оттопыренная задница высунулась из-под одеяла и мерзла. Посторонних звуков слышно не было, значит Стив либо уснул, либо пристально смотрел на Тони и ждал пока тот перестанет ломать комедию и продолжит разговор. Второе было самым вероятным из всех вероятностей. И когда только Стив стал таким засранцем? 

— Что? — спросил Тони, резко распахнув глаза. 

— Я знаю, как тебе помочь.

— Прямо сейчас я использую вулканский ритуал Колинар.

— Что? 

— Ничего, Стив. 

— Я знаю, как тебе помочь. И перестань краснеть, как будто тебе десять.

— В десять я уже не краснел!

— Просто ляг на спину, — скомандовал Роджерс. — И закрой глаза. 

— Да ни за что, Кэп. Давай спать, а? Ты же вроде выспаться хотел! 

— Но у тебя проблема, — Стив сел на кровати. — А я могу её решить. 

— Решай. 

Тони лег на спину, как Роджерс и просил, но глаза закрывать не стал. Не имея никакого понятия, что творится в светлой головушке, он решил, что лучше видеть своего врага пока лунный свет позволяет. 

— Тони, — начал Стив, садясь в позу лотоса. — За последние пару дней произошло много ерунды и …

— Ты не умеешь начинать разговор «издалека», — фыркнул Тони. 

— Мне это не нужно. Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой. 

— О да, самое лучшее решение моей неисчезающей проблемы, Кэп. Ты гений.

— Что видел ты? — неожиданно выпалил Стив. 

— О чем ты? 

— Мы все что-нибудь видели. Девчонка…

— Не все, — перебил его Старк. — Когда вы смотрели фильмы ужасов ваших душ, я, между прочим, сражался с Альтроном, а потом в одиночку вырубал Халка, чтобы он не превратил город в пыль. 

— Но тебе она тоже показывала что-то, — настоял Роджерс. — Фьюри мне сказал.

— Вот же ж сплетник, а! 

— Он просто упомянул этот факт. Расскажи мне, отвлечешься от своей проблемы хоть ненадолго.

— Я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать, — недовольничал Тони. — Это мои страхи, мои проблемы, и они никого не касаются. 

— Ты настоящий мужчина, самостоятельный и всё такое, но знаешь, иногда имеет смысл открыться хоть кому-то. 

— Взываешь к моей откровенности, потому что Тор тебя отверг? 

— Я же уже предупреждал тебя?

— О, миллион раз, — с сарказмом пролепетал Старк. — И кстати, твоё «не выражайся» было миллион первым разом. Стив, не хочешь это отметить? 

— Мог бы просто рассказать. 

— Ты же не рассказываешь. Словно у тебя нет другой стороны, которая чего-то боится. Будто ты не человек, Стив, а кусок камня, не способный чувствовать абсолютно ничего. И то, что я видел — это моё личное дело. 

— То, что я видел, не было страшным, — Стив уперся локтями о собственные колени. — Оно было… фальшивым. Было странно видеть всё это. Слышать старую музыку, слышать голос Пегги, видеть её… Но не по-настоящему. Это было похоже на удар в спину, пока никто не видит. На откровенный бред моих мыслей, о которых никто не знал. И никто не знал, что я отпустил их. Даже я сам. 

— И какого это? Осознавать, что это могло бы быть, но не случилось?

— Странно, — грустно усмехнулся Стив. — Я хотел, чтобы это оказалось реальностью. Пегги, танцы, свидание… Несбывшиеся мечты? 

— Проебанный шанс, Капитан. В наше время это называется именно так.

— Тони!

— Не выражаться, знаю. Прости. 

— Теперь твоя очередь. 

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — Тони склонил голову. — У тебя было счастливое видение, а у меня ничего хорошего. 

— Что ты чувствовал? 

— Вину, пустоту, страх. Бесконечность. 

— Бесконечность? — переспросил Стив, удивляясь. 

— Ага. Космос, — Тони замолчал. Он смотрел на Роджерса, на его темное лицо, большие плечи, заслонявшие его от желтого света луны. — Потеря. Я видел огромную, непростительную для меня, потерю. И там я потерял всё, что мне дорого. 

Стив ничего не ответил. Он наблюдал за Тони, который нервно теребил руками край одеяла. Старк был похож на потерянного щенка, который боится большого мира, только в случае с Тони — он боялся бесконечности космоса и потерять всё. Роджерс подумал, что Тони видел смерть — смерть всего; портал и Тессаракт. Сердце Тони, больше не прятавшееся за реактором, Стив слышал; как оно стучит, наливаясь кровью. 

— Доволен? — нарушил тишину Старк. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стив, залезая под одеяло. — Тони?

— Да? 

— Твоя проблема…

— Её не было, пока ты о ней не вспоминал, — Старк закрыл глаза руками. — Обнимешь меня снова? 

— Но надо решить твою проблему. Мне как-то неудобно спать, зная, что у тебя стоит. 

— Если ты скажешь это ещё раз, я тебя прибью. 

— Помочь? Я знаю, что можно сделать. 

— Стукни себя несколько раз, и я засчитаю это как обещанную помощь.

— Старк, я серьезно. 

— Ну так давай, помогай, — не выдержал Тони, — наш всемогущий Капитан, который может всё! 

Тони понял, что разрешил Кэпу делать с ним всё, что его светлая душа пожелает, в тот самый момент, когда Стив поцеловал его. 

— Это не совсем решает проблему, Роджерс, — подметил Старк. — Точнее, совсем не помогает в её решении. 

— Погоди, я только начал, — сказал Стив, после чего снова поцеловал Тони. 

— Скажи, а тому французскому стрелку ты тоже помогал справиться с его проблемой? — поинтересовался Тони, когда Роджерс прекратил поцелуй. 

— Нет, он справлялся сам, — ответил Стив. — Я видел его за этим занятием пару раз. И, кажется, у него были слишком глубокие чувства к своей пушке. Такие же как у тебя к свежему воздуху и ранчо. 

— Пожалуйста, заткнись уже, Роджерс, — проворчал Старк, втягивая его в очередной поцелуй. 

Инициатива, так легко исходившая от Роджерса, Старку была по душе, и, когда он решил, что тоже может действовать, не ошибся. Как же быстро можно перейти от разговора по душам до поцелуев с откровенным подтекстом. Если бы Тони знал, то воспользовался этим куда раньше. 

У Стива большая страсть к прикосновениям, которую ощутил на себе Тони. Его рука перемещалась плавно по плечам, бокам, бедрам. Старк старался не отставать, но дотягиваться до Капитана, все ещё лежавшего на боку, оказалось сложнее. Ерундовое препятствие, которое Тони преодолел за «один шаг», уложив Стива на спину, и устроился на нем сверху. Так трогать Роджерса было гораздо удобнее. 

— И что мы собираемся делать дальше? — поинтересовался Тони, оторвавшись от Стива, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Потому что я уже чувствую, как назревает вторая проблема. 

— Решать их, — на этих словах рука Стива скользнула вниз, от плеча к груди, по животу и, наконец, достигла прямого пункта назначения, сжав напряженный стояк Старка.

***

Утро было прекрасным не смотря ни на что, даже на то, что его дом был заполнен ранимыми супергероями, а робот, завладевший вибраниумом, хотел уничтожить человечество. Клинт наблюдал как заботливо Лора накрывала на стол на всех его друзей.

Наташа, спускаясь по лестнице, разговаривала о чём-то с Брюсом, следовавшим за ней. Бартон улыбнулся, вспомнив о словах жены. Теперь и он это видел.

— Доброе утро, — бодро сказала Наташа. — Набьем брюхо и полетим на работу? 

Брюс усмехнулся, сев рядом с Клинтом. Наташа последовала его примеру. 

— Пойду, вылью на Старка ведро воды, — с этими словам Клинт встал со стула и направился на второй этаж. 

Бартон, напевая себе под нос детскую песенку, тихими шагами шел к самой дальней комнате. Он размышлял над тем, каким образом лучше будить Старка: словами или всё-таки ледяной водой. Остановившись около места назначения, он, глубоко вдохнув, толкнул дверь, готовый ляпнуть какую-нибудь ерунду. 

Клинт опешил. 

Тони, повернувший голову на звук открывающейся двери, лежал с открытыми глазами, гладя Стива, удобно устроившегося на его груди, по волосам. Бартон забыл то, что так хотел сказать и широко улыбнулся, хихикнув. 

«Я тебя убью», — одними губами сказал Старк. 

Клинт, склонив голову, промямлил что-то про завтрак и скрылся из виду, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
